<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Commentary: The She by mlmcg12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963368">Book Commentary: The She</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12'>mlmcg12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The She (Carol Plum-Ucci)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Commentary: The She</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Well, that poem that got quoted is rather ominous…</li>
<li>Evan’s worried someone’s going to die. I mean, with the storm as bad as it is, I would be too.</li>
<li>OK, yeah, this “She” is just your standard sailor’s legend thing.</li>
<li>Is what Evan’s hearing really the She, or is it just part of the bad storm?</li>
<li>No, but I’m with the mom that old sailors’ superstitions being kinda sexist.</li>
<li>Well, that’s rather specific about which ships the She sank…</li>
<li>Yeah, Emmett’s one of those older brothers who’s a jerk just for the sake of being an asshole older brother.</li>
<li>Some of the ships that went missing might not’ve sunk, but went off the grid because they were drug runners… Well, that’s not suspicious at all…</li>
<li>Oh, fun. The mom’s radioing in about the storm getting worse.</li>
<li>So, not only are the parents stuck on their ship in the middle of the storm, their navigational equipment fucked up and sent them to the area where the She is supposed to hang out…</li>
<li>The mom’s telling Emmett that the storm’s not hitting them too badly… That’s a load of bullshit.</li>
<li>Now Emmett’s joking with the dad about the drug runners. That’s a dumb move.</li>
<li>And the dad’s talking about the really weird wind. That’s nice.</li>
<li>The She’s going nuts, and now the mom’s trying to send a mayday message. That’s lovely.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>